The Monarch
The Monarch '''(real name: Malcom Fitzcarraldo', born 1968) is one of the main characters and the primary antagonist on the Adult Swim show ''The Venture Bros. He is a supervillain who has modeled himself after the Monarch butterfly. He is voiced by Christopher McCulloch. Character outline The Monarch's primary traits are his butterfly/royalty theme (based on both Monarch terms for butterfly and royalty), his shrill voice, and his obsessive hatred of Thaddeus Venture. He has set his base of operations inside a floating cocoon (many characters have commented on how illogical this is), and all of his weaponry is modeled on physical traits of butterflies. In spite of his fascination with them, the Monarch remains oblivious to the actual biology and physical capabilities of butterflies.''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'' The Monarch commands a set of henchmen dressed in yellow and black attire with butterfly wings, all known solely by number (except for junior henchmen). The Monarch frequently kills his henchmen when he's in a bad mood. The henchmen are passionately loyal to the Monarch, and it's suggested many of them were down on their luck or troubled when he recruited them and gave them a purpose. The Monarch "co-arches" with his wife Doctor Mrs. The Monarch (formerly his lover and aide Doctor Girlfriend), a gravelly-voiced woman with a striking resemblance to a young Jackie Kennedy. At the end of the second season, the Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend were finally wed, while the Guild of Calamitous Intent officially sanctioned the wedding at the beginning of season three.''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' After their marriage, Doctor Girlfriend changed her name to Doctor Mrs. The Monarch. The Monarch's arch-rival (to him, at least) is Dr. Venture. The Monarch's entire career of "arching" Dr. Venture was unsanctioned by The Guild of Calamitous Intent; "The Monarch" was not even a registered member of the Guild until the beginning of season three.''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' Prior to that, he had been registered with the Guild as various low-level henchmen for other villains. The Monarch's hatred for Venture stems from some reason unknown, with the first instance of attempted murder occurring when they were both in college.''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' It's intimated by his wife that Venture was somehow involved in the destruction of The Monarchs career. The Monarch is eventually forced to give up illegally "arching" Dr. Venture in order to wed Doctor Girlfriend, but makes repeated attempts to rekindle their one-sided rivalry. He also hates Hank, Dean, and Brock Samson to a lesser extent because of their affiliation with Dr. Venture. The Monarch has had the opportunity on numerous occasions to significantly harm Thaddeus Venture and his family, but prefers to play at a "deadly game of Cat and Also Cat." History Malcom, the child who would later become The Monarch was the child of a wealthy couple. His father Don Fitzcarraldo was a playboy and butterfly enthusiast whose secret alter ego was a talented hero named The Blue Morpho. At some unknown point in his past, Malcom's parents knew Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. and would take the young Monarch to play with Rusty, though for some unknown reason The Monarch has no recollection of the events. The Monarch's parents would apparently die when their private plane crashed in the New Jersey Pine Barrens in 1976. The Monarch--then only eight years old--was the only one to survive the crash, and spent three months living in the forest amidst a colony of Monarch butterflies, who "adopted" him. As he was ignorant of their migration patterns, the butterflies eventually left, and the devastated Monarch hitchhiked to the city to collect his sizable inheritance. The remainder of his boyhood and teenage years were likely spent in New York, as ''The Trial of the Monarch'' revealed Monarch's connection with the 1980s New York punk scene. The Monarch apparently left New York's punk scene to go to college at State University.Past Tense In college, he was known as Malcom and shared a creative writing class with Dr. Venture. Apparently, The Monarch devoted all of his assignments to butterflies (which led Venture to initially assume he was a "closet case"). At some point in college, The Monarch made his first attempt to kill Thaddeus, known as T.S. in college, by blowing up a school laboratory building, but not only was T.S. not in class that day, T.S. got the credit for blowing up the building and blowing off his lab partner Ünderbheit's jaw.''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' After graduating college with a BA in Creative Writing, the Monarch went to work at the Guild of Calamitous Intent as a registered low-level henchman to various villains including Phantom Limb (known as Shadowman 9), while he waited for his trust fund to come out of escrow. During this time, he also illegally moonlighted as his "Monarch" alter-ego, unsuccessfully arching a young Dr. Venture. It was during his henching days when he met his future wife; she had just failed at being a solo super-villain (Lady AuPair), and accepted a Number 2 position working for Phantom Limb, this time as Queen Etheria. Donning one of his "early version" butterfly costumes, he attended a dinner party held by the Guild, and successfully seduced Queen Etheria in his car parked outside. However, when Phantom Limb discovered this, both Queen Etheria and the Monarch were forced to leave together. With the guidance of his new Number 2 (Doctor Girlfriend), the Monarch gives up his henching career, and turned to full-time arching of Doctor Venture. Using the Monarch's vast wealth, they built a giant, floating military base from which to launch his attacks on Dr. Venture. Near the end of the first season, he and Doctor Girlfriend have a falling out over a tell-all book published by the Monarch's henchmen (according to the Monarch, "filled with lies and pictures of also-lies"), which brought to light her salacious past with a variety of other supervillains. She left him and went back to Phantom Limb, who in turn framed the Monarch for murder so that he could have Doctor Girlfriend to himself. The Monarch manages to escape from prison and rebuilds his career, eventually winning back Doctor Girlfriend; The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend are officially married at the beginning of Season 3, whereupon she changes her name to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. In return for recognition and leniency from the Guild (and for permission to marry his wife), the Monarch is forced to stop arching Dr. Venture, a fact which he has trouble coming to terms with. Season 3 sees The Monarch sinking into depression over not arching Venture, by killing all eight of his "new assignments" from the Guild, nearly ruining his marriage, raiding the Venture compound, and finally arching Jonas Venture, Jr. on a trial basis. Thanks to a "family bylaws" loophole found by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Season 3 ends with a horrific showdown at the Venture compound, where The Monarch dons shooting, flying armor and faces off against the O.S.I. alongside an army of henchmen. He ends up killing all of the Hank-and-Dean clone slugs, several O.S.I. troopers, many of his own henchmen, and finally falls to earth in a nauseated bundle, to be picked up by his remaining henchmen and his wife. In the second episode of Season 4, the Monarch kidnaps Hank & Dean and tries to order Dr. Venture to pay a ransom.''Handsome Ransom'' However, Hank is immediately rescued by Captain Sunshine, who takes him back to his lair to make him the new Wonder Boy (The Monarch had killed the last Wonder Boy in a drunken rage while Dr. Girlfriend and he were broken up). Dr. Venture gets Dean back, and The Monarch and he track down Captain Sunshine's lair to get Hank back. The Monarch's wife creates a solar ray cannon, guessing that Captain Sunshine's powers don't work at night. However, the ray gun empowers Sunshine, who then defeats the Monarch. The Monarch, his wife, and Henchman 21 head home in a cab. One of them then fires a dart at the cabbie when he inquires about the fare. In ''Operation P.R.O.M'', the Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend head to the prom (taking Sergeant Hatred's ex-wife Tinyfeet along to help them get in) while meeting up with #21 as well. However, when he admits that he realizes Dr. Venture is not a bad person, the Monarch accuses 21 of being drugged. An inebriated 21 snaps and angrily reveals his infatuation with Dr. Girlfriend, even telling the Monarch about their previous amorous encounter, but the Monarch merely laughs it off due to his "swinger" relationship with Dr. Girlfriend (common among villains) and tells 21 to stop being a crybaby. Having had enough, 21 quits his job as henchman and storms off. During Season 5, the Monarch continues to try and antagonize Dr. Venture but repeatedly fails in every attempt as well as believing that Henchman 21 still works for him, much to his wife's dismay. In the finale, his wife is offered a position on The Council of 13 and she kidnaps Dr. Venture who, after failing to torment with physical torture, Dr. Girlfriend succeeds in breaking him with mental torture. Henchman 21 also returns just as the Cocoon is destroyed along with a majority of the Monarch's henchman by Sergeant Hatred. As a result of the Cocoon and his mansion's destruction, the Monarch, along with his wife and Henchman 21, have moved into his childhood home in Newark, New Jersey. In the beginning of Season 6, he's seen trying to adjust to having no base, henchman, and his wife being on the council. While exploring the house, he discovers to his shock that his father was once a super-hero called the Blue Morpho who had a secret base under the house. He decided to hide the discovery from his wife, until he decided what to do, originally wanting to turn it into his lair and ignore his father's legacy. However, this changed after trying to intimidate other villains so he could arch Dr. Venture and realizing it wouldn't work after being framed by a villain named Copycat who made it look like he had broken a deal with Doctor Girlfriend about arching Venture. The Monarch eventually decided to take up the role of Blue Morpho after 21 showed him a video of his father and Jonas Venture Sr. talking about how he has decided to become a bad guy, right before the two have sex with two women that 21 assures him is not his mom. The Monarch and 21 soon kill a villain named Haranguetan, who was arching the Ventures and decide to defeat any villain assigned to arch Venture as a way to clear out the competition. They also withhold this information from Dr. Mrs. The Monarch to avoid trouble with the council of 13. As of ''The High Cost of Loathing'', the trust fund left to the Monarch by his parents had gone into the red fixing up his house in Newark. Moreover, Dr. Z. reassessed the Monarch's Equally Matched Aggression Level as only a Level 5, much too low for arching Dr. Venture. Professor Victor von Helping was assigned as a new Arch, though the Monarch and Henchman 21 were not even able to injure the metal-clad scientist. Still, Dean Venture wrote The Monarch a check for a million dollars in order for The Monarch to leave his professor alone. This income allowed The Monarch to win both the highest Guild income for the month and a bump in Equally Matched Aggression Level to 6. Personality The Monarch is a colorful villain whose theatrics are not matched by his competence - his plans tend to go awry through mixtures of error, arrogance, bad luck, being outwitted, and Brock Samson killing henchmen until enough are dead to stop any schemes. He also is given to grandiose speeches and phrases, some of which get away from him or don't sound like he expected. (Though to be fair, the ominous music that plays during his speeches tends to balance it out.) Despite his seeming ineptness, he's quite skilled at villainy. After he was banned from arching Rusty, he ran through eight arches in a few months killing all of them on the first day (due to trying to channel his hatred of Rusty, he slipped into temporary moments of insanity and thought he was looking at him). He was almost assassinated by OSI for it, but managed to escape through sheer tenacity and trickery. His abilities have grown over the series and, along the way, he has gained allies and a powerful henchman in the form of 21 who turned his following of inept idiot henchmen into a fearsome fighting force. The Monarch has admitted, only to #21, that sometimes he hates himself more than other villains hate their arch-nemeses. Despite his wealth, power, beautiful wife, and loyal henchmen, he seems eternally insecure and self-loathing. The reasons for this have yet to be explained. Though its not entirely impossible that, on some level, the Monarch realizes he's wasted most of his life over what may have started as a petty grudge. The Monarch can be witty and charming, and possesses a cutting sarcastic wit. Unfortunately, these traits tend to emerge right before he does something very unwise. He often explodes in episodes of violent rage which get him into a lot of trouble. For some reason, he rarely teams up with other super-villians, preferring to work alone with his henchmen and wife. (Likely, the Monarch prefers to have the spotlight to himself.) When he does team up, he inevitably betrays them and goes his own way. He is deeply in love with his wife, and the two have an erratic but passionate long-term history. The Monarch can be both loving and playful (as witnessed in several intimate scenes), but also bitterly insecure over their relationship. This insecurity has almost cost them their relationship several times. Despite his flaws, he's considered by many (including Doctor Mrs. The Monarch and #21) to be a person truly talented in villainy, filled with a villainous kind of hatred that's almost an art form. The possible explanation for The Monarch's odd mixture of ineptness and genre-aware cunning, may have been given in the season 3 premiere Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny, in which it was revealed that the Monarch was actually a Guild henchman who started his own career as a full-blown "villain" without "going through the proper channels" of the Guild or receiving formal training. Depending on how one looks at it, the Monarch could actually be seen as a very successful henchman, who was able to bootstrap his way up to being a major villain, and win over Dr. Girlfriend. This furthers the dichotomy between the Monarch and Dr. Venture: Venture started out with everything, the son of the great Jonas Venture that had all of the advantages, and his life turned into a failure. The Monarch may not be the most successful or competent villain ever, but compared to Venture, he's at least got the excuse that he wasn't supposed to be a major villain, but refused to play the hand fate dealt him. Relationships With Other Characters 'Dr. Girlfriend' The Monarch first met Dr. Girlfriend back when she was still known as Lady Au Pair and the Monarch was "Shadowman 9", a henchman for Phantom Limb. Dr. Girlfriend later became Phantom Limb's number two (Queen Etheria). At the time Malcom was moonlighting as The Monarch, and showed up to a party hosted by Phantom Limb as such, effectively wooing Dr. Girlfriend. They left together and soon after became a couple, with Dr. Girlfriend now serving as the Monarch's number two. In the season one episode ''Trial of the Monarch'' they broke up. Dr. Girlfriend went back to Phantom Limb, who later framed The Monarch for murder and has him sent to prison. In season two he breaks out and tries to win her back. In the episode ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' Dr. Henry Killinger reunites them and they plan to get married in ''Showdown at Cremation Creek'' (however, Phantom Limb interrupts the wedding and they aren't officially wed until the episode ''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny''.) She now goes by the name Dr. Mrs. the Monarch and instead of being his number two, she is his equal. 'Dr. Venture' Dr. Venture is his sworn enemy but it's never been revealed why. Popular theories are that it started in college, as they went to the same one. However, due to their incredibly similar appearances, it's also believed that they may be related in some way. It's shown in a picture they met as children, but The Monarch claims he didn't remember it. It is implied in ''Arrears in Science'' that Dr. Venture's father, Jonas Venture Sr. might be The Monarch's real father, making him the half-brother of his enemy, although neither are aware of this. 'The Henchmen' Other than #21 and #24, he thinks of his henchman as fairly disposable and insists that they prefer to be called "minions". The Blue Morpho During the early episodes of season 6, he and Henchman 21, discover his father's hidden lair and that his was in fact The Blue Morpho, a famous superhero. Their exact relationship is never fully explored, due to losing his parents when he was very young in the plane crash. When they discover his lair, The Monarch at first denies the idea, as he believed his father was just a "boozed up socialite" with a fondness for butterflies. But he eventually took The Blue Morpho's mantle in hopes of getting his arching rights to Dr. Venture back. Its also later revealed that his father is still alive as Vendata. In ''Arrears in Science'', some form of their relationship was seen as Vendata is shown to still have clear memories of his wife and child (later hinted that Jonas Venture Sr. is The Monarch's biological father). When The Monarch breaks into Venture building to see what's going on and kill the Morpho impersonator, in doing so he unknowingly interrupts his father's conversation with Jonas. Though it takes a moment, Morpho/Vendata soon recognizes the grown Monarch as his son, Malcom. He seemed relieved to see his son had survived the plane crash that took him and his wife as he would weakly call him by his real name, to The Monarch's shock. Jonas and Vendata would engage in a fight, with The Monarch following to know why Vendata knows his real name. The fight ends up incapacitating both men, but before he shuts down again The Monarch is quick to rush to Vendata/Blue Morpho's side. In a confused but almost hopeful tone, he calls him "Daddy". In his last moments, Morpho/Vendata looks up at him with a smile, confirming his identity to him. He looks at his son, showing that he clearly loved him as his own, just before apparently dying. Equipment and abilities Though the Monarch has no powers, his costume is equipped with a variety of gadgets. His costume conceals large butterfly wings crafted by Doctor Girlfriend that allow him to fly, and he also has two wristbands that shoot out a number of darts (variously depicted as either tranquilizers or lethal). He has shown on multiple occasions to be surprisingly competent in battle as he has held his own against a horde of Guild robots on one occasion. In the episode [[Dia de Los Dangerous!|''Dia de Los Dangerous!]], he explains that he was raised by butterflies, which involved living off milkweed, "ensuring his toxicity to this day", though it does not appear to have any bearing on his performance. While The Monarch has an obvious relish for the theatrics and grandiose aspects of supervillainy, he has proven he's not above cheap tricks and underhanded tactics as a more practical approach. In [[Handsome Ransom|''Handsome Ransom]], The Monarch simply kicked Dr. Venture in the groin and robbed him of the ransom drop while the two were negotiating. All of The Monarch's equipment is based on butterflies. His base is a giant flying cocoon. It has a pink and purple color scheme inside and he refers to the central workstation as his "throne room." The master bedroom's bed doubles as an escape pod, shaped like a smaller cocoon. Its internal defenses were personally designed by him, which may explain why Brock could easily take them out single-handedly.''Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean'' He also has a car, the Monarch-mobile, also decked out in purple, as well as a butterfly-shaped aircraft (with cargo/henchman room in the abdomen) that was only shown once. The cocoon's engine may run on antimatter.[[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]] The Monarch also briefly had a "Butterfly Glider" (based off the Green Goblin's weapon), a large golden butterfly shaped personal flying transport that ran on bio-diesel in the episode [[The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider|''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider]].'' After taking up the mantle of The Blue Morpho, The Monarch took to wearing his father's old costume and has full access to the latter's old gadgets which includes tranquilizers, his car, and water scooters, all of which he found in the latter's secret lair. Equally Matched Aggression Level The Monarch's EMA Level has fluctuated significantly over the course of the series. * [[The Devil's Grip|The Devil's Grip]]':' Following an accidental attack by Sergeant Hatred, The Monarch loses Phantom Limb's former home in Malice, The Cocoon, The Pupae Twins (Tim-Tom and Kevin), and every other member of The Fluttering Horde except for Henchman 21. With no lair or army of henchman he is consequently downgraded to an EMA Level of '''4'. * [[A Party for Tarzan|''A Party for Tarzan]]':' Dr. Mrs. The Monarch tells her husband that The Guild will raise his EMA Level from '''4' to 5''' if he successfully "thwarts" hero proctologist Dr. Heinie. * [[the High Cost of Loathing|The High Cost of Loathing]]:' At the beginning of the episode, Dr. Z assesses The Monarch's current operation during a surprise audit and assigns him an EMA Level of '''5'. At the end of the episode, following Dean Venture cutting The Monarch a million dollar check that makes him the top Guild earner for the month, Dr. Z raises The Monarch's EMA Level to 6'''. * [[The Bellicose Proxy|The Bellicose Proxy]]:' The Monarch and Henchman 21 visit Guild Strategic Operations, seeking field work to increase The Monarch's EMA. Watch and Ward tell them about the Big Villain Program, where you tutor a Guild newbie for a day to get massive brownie points with the Guild EMA review board. The Monarch and 21 mentor Augustus St. Cloud in arching Billy Quizboy and Pete White. * ''[[The Unicorn in Captivity|'The Unicorn in Captivity']]:''' After Dr. Venture invents the revolutionary teleporters, The Guild becomes so intent on stealing them that they offer The Monarch one full EMA Level upgrade if he successfully aids Copycat's team in retrieving the new technology. While The Monarch and Henchman 21 are ultimately successful in obtaining the teleporters for The Guild, it is unclear whether he receives an upgrade to Level '''7. * [[The Forecast Manufacturer|''The Forecast Manufacturer]]':' The Guild receives intel from the OSI that The Creep, a former OSI agent who has started his own rogue version of The Peril Partnership, is using a Guild weather machine to create a blizzard over New York. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch tells The Monarch that he will receive one full EMA Level upgrade if he successfully pulls off a covert mission, which ends up being an infiltration of The Creep's lair and the assassination of The Creep. The Creep accidentally dies when he becomes distracted during a game of "Dive Bomb" and a lawn dart impales his skull, completing The Monarch's mission for him and bringing him to an estimated Level '''8'. * [[The Saphrax Protocol|''The Saphrax Protocol]]':' Following a ceremonial "Tenning" test on Meteor Majeure that is heavy on ritual and symbolism, The Monarch and Henchman 21 successfully prove their worth to the Council review board and are both awarded Level '''10' villain status. Christmas Songs *Little Drummer Boy/ Peace on Earth *Hard Candy Christmas *Venture Aid 2006 *Fairytale of New York * The Chipmunk Song Gallery Picture1-66.png|The Monarch in college. scrpilot2.jpg|The Monarch in the pilot scr06.jpg|The Monarch's original costume. shot07.jpg|"I thought I was Shadow Guy 6" - The Monarch Screen shot 2010-10-21 at 7.58.01 PM.png|The Monarch as a child shot119789.jpg monarch_blue.jpg scr03.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-06 at 8.47.24 PM.png Rusty and Malcom - Childhood Photo - Venture Bros.jpg|The Monarch is unable to remember this childhood photo being taken. Pictured L-R: Swifty, Col. Gentleman, Action Man, Jonas Venture Sr., Mrs. Fitzcarraldo, Blue Morpho, Rusty Venture (foreground), Malcom Fitzcarraldo (foreground) Venturion identifies Malcom Fitzcarraldo.png|Venturion identifies Malcom Fitzcarraldo as his son. (Arrears in Science, 2018) imageload.jpg|The Monarch Action Figure Monarch-Arch-of-the-Month.jpg|Top earner! (The High Cost of Loathing) Trivia *Some of The Monarch's earlier costumes are reminiscent of the Batman villain Killer Moth. *A picture of The Monarch playing with Dr. Venture implies that the two may have been close friends as children. **In ''The Saphrax Protocol'' it was revealed that The Monarch and Dr. Venture are blood relatives. **In ''Arrears in Science'' it was implied that Jonas Venture Sr. might be his real father, making him the half-brother of his enemy. *Apparently, The Monarch's father The Blue Morpho was an anti-hero, who, as a villain, often teamed up with heroes. *His drink of choice is Fresca. *Ironicaly, the Monarch is the closest thing Dr. Venture has to an actual friend. *The Monarch's real name, Malcom Fitzcarraldo, was revealed in two parts. Malcom was given to us in ''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' on June 1st, 2008, almost four full years after the original premiere of the series (not including the pilot which aired in 2003). Fitzcarraldo was dropped in ''The High Cost of Loathing'' ten years later on August 26, 2018. (Or in [[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]] for the eagle-eyed, August 20th, 2018) * The surname "Fitzcarraldo" is a reference to the 1982 Werner Herzog film ''Fitzcarraldo''. It portrays would-be rubber baron Brian Sweeney Fitzgerald, an Irishman known in Peru as Fitzcarraldo, who is determined to transport a steamship over a steep hill in order to access a rich rubber territory in the Amazon Basin. The film is derived from the historic events of Peruvian rubber baron Carlos Fitzcarrald. Appearances Season 1 * ''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'' * [[Dia de los Dangerous!|''Dia de los Dangerous!]] * [[Mid-Life Chrysalis|''Mid-Life Chrysalis]] * [[Tag Sale - You're It!|''Tag Sale - You're It!]] * [[Home Insecurity|''Home Insecurity]] * ''Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean'' * ''Past Tense'' (Cameo) * ''The Trial of the Monarch'' * ''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' * ''A Very Venture Christmas'' Season 2 * ''Powerless in the Face of Death'' * ''Hate Floats'' * [[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] * [[Fallen Arches|''Fallen Arches]] * ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' * [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)]] * [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]] Season 3 * ''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' * ''Home is Where the Hate is'' * ''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' * [[The Buddy System (Venture Bros. episode)|''The Buddy System (Venture Bros. episode)]] * [[Tears of a Sea Cow|''Tears of a Sea Cow]] * ''The Lepidopterists'' * [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]] * [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]] Season 4 * ''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'' * ''Handsome Ransom'' * ''Return to Malice'' * ''Self-Medication'' * ''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' * ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' * ''Assisted Suicide'' * [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] * [[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story]] Season 5 * [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] * [[SPHINX Rising|''SPHINX Rising]] * ''Bot Seeks Bot'' * ''The Devil's Grip'' * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' Season 6 * ''Hostile Makeover'' * ''Maybe No Go'' * ''Faking Miracles'' * ''Rapacity in Blue'' * [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] * [[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * ''A Party for Tarzan'' * ''Red Means Stop'' Season 7 * ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' * ''The Rorqual Affair'' * ''Arrears in Science'' * ''The High Cost of Loathing'' * ''The Bellicose Proxy'' * The Unicorn in Captivity * The Terminus Mandate * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' References Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Monarch Family Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Villains Category:Former Henchpersons Category:Former Inhabitants of Malice Category:Inhabitants of New Jersey Category:Venture Family